


Be like you

by CrowleyEatsMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crappy first work, F/M, Fluff, I don' t even know, Sort of song fic, What Did I Just Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyEatsMoose/pseuds/CrowleyEatsMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes away and Gaberiel misses her.</p><p> </p><p>Y/B/F = Your Best Friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo ! I'm all sick and bored and listening to Ed Sheeran, so I wrote this. First fic on the archive so enjoy... or don't.
> 
> Inspired by: Ed Sheeran's Be Like You
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gabriel or any of the supernatural fandom stuff

It's been almost a year since I started seeing the Archangel Gabriel, And this was the first time since we had gotten together that we were gonna be apart for more than a week. And Gabe was absolutely devastated.

 

"Are you serious Gabe? Get off my leg!" I screeched at him, trying to shake him off while he sat on my foot with his arms and legs wrapped around my calf.

 

"But Y/N! You can't leave me here alone" Gabriel whined, lifting his head up to look at me with his best puppy eyes.

 

I looked down at him, frowning before finally prying him off my leg and sending him tumbling into the wall with a look of betrayal in his eyes, but a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

I walked over to him took a seat on the ground next to him, "You know I’m gonna miss you Gabe, but it’s Y/B/F’s wedding and I am not ditching them for you” I said softly to him, pecking him on the nose. “Now why don’t you use some of your angel mojo and help me bring my luggage downstairs”.

 

Gabe was still frowning slightly, but got up and grabbed my suitcase and my hand, zapping us downstairs with a snap.

 

“Gabe, my taxi is gonna be here in like 5 minutes” I said, sliding my hand out of his, and bringing it up to comb through his golden locks.

 

“I bet that’s enough time for you know, hardcore gorilla sex” Gabe said waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Oh yeah?” I mumbled, before bringing my lips down to touch his. He licked along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gave him allowing him to explore my mouth- then pulled away a few seconds later, earning myself a disappointed grunt.

 

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see” I purred, grabbing my suitcase and walking out the door with a smirk playing my lips.

 

~-Three days later-~

 

“Gabe?” I called, walking through our front door. I had decided to come home for a night and skip Y/B/F’s rehearsal dinner, then get Gabriel to beam me back in the morning. After looking around the first floor, I made my way up the stairs to the second floor, and headed in the direction of our bedroom, expecting to see Gabe knocked out on the bed. Instead, I walked in to see Gabe, dancing to some music using earbuds, squeezed into one of _my_ black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, and let’s just say the dress was a little too short, if you know what I mean. He must've been wearing one of my strapless push-up bras too, because it actually looked like he had boobs, if you ignore that they were covered in a layer of hair.

 

I decided, instead of interrupting, to enjoy the show, even if it was a bit..floppy, and to see how long it will take for him to notice me standing in the doorway.

 

After a good five minutes of Gabriel’s interpretation of the chicken dance, I finally spoke up.

 

“Very, sexy” I said, stalking towards him.

 

The very scandalously dressed archangel whipped around to face me, snapping his hands to cover his man-boobs and his crotch “W- what are you doing back so soon, Y/N” He said in a sweet tone with a faux smile on his lips, trying desperately to cover up his dangling manhood.

 

“Oh ya know, felt a drop of pity for you so I thought I would drop in for the night, but looks like you’re a bit preoccupied.” I replied in just as sweet and casual of a voice. “So uh, what exactly were you doing in here?” I gave him a smile gesturing to his outfit.

 

“Oh ya know I was just you know, chilling, and found myself wondering what it was like to be you” Gabe recounted, “Also I missed you so I thought wearing your clothing would help ease my heartache, but now you’re here so I don’t need the dress anymore.” and with a snap of his fingers, and the dress was gone, to be replaced with a pair of light grey sweatpants and maroon t-shirt.

 

I looked down to find that my clothing had changed into an outfit similar to Gabriel’s, the only difference being that my top was a pullover sweater, the same color as Gabe’s t-shirt.

 

He walked over to me and pulled me into a soft and gentle kiss, then picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs, to the living room and onto the couch.

 

“Whaddya say we take advantage of these comfy outfits, and watch ourselves some Dr. DoLittle?” he whispered in my ear as we got into the perfect cuddling position.

 

“1 and 2?” I questioned snuggling into Gabe’s warmth.

 

“Of course” He mumbled and magicked up a fluffy blanket to cover our bodies, pulling it up so only our heads were visible, and simultaneously turning on the first Dr.DoLittle movie.

 

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook for stretching my dress" I said, turning around to boop him on the nose. He gave me a pseudo offended face, which soon evolved into a shit eating grin.

 

"I looked really good though, right Y/N? I turned my head around to face him.

“Yeah, you looked amazing Gabe”.


End file.
